Successful Con
by Slow Walker
Summary: PWP. Shameless steamy Janto smut. Hinted Tosh/Owen. Established Janto relationship. Set towards the beginning of the second season. Definite M.


A/N: This one is significantly longer than the first. Not beta-ed. Shameless smut. Again. Hinted Tosh/Owen, no real plot. YAY! Reviews?

* * *

Jack glanced at the CCTV screen he had set up in his office and growled in frustration. Tosh and Owen were out hunting weevils (for the past 3 hours, yeah, a likely story) and Gwen was talking on the phone to Rhys or the wedding planner or someone. Whoever she was talking to, they spoke Welsh. Or she was just doing that to annoy them. But the reason Jack was frustrated was because Ianto was cleaning. Yes, cleaning. Spring Cleaning, to be exact. Jack didn't have a problem with a clean Hub, but Ianto kept bending over far more than necessary. He must know Jack was watching him and that he couldn't do anything about it. Jack looked down at his desk again and sighed. He was supposed to be filling out reports to deliver to UNIT. Something about the alien Mary. Woops, he was really behind in his paperwork. Oh well, if he didn't get it done now, he could beg Ianto to do it for him. Or to just do him. He frowned thoughtfully. Maybe he shouldn't be putting all his work on Ianto. He glanced through the glass walls to the area below. Ianto was bending over again, tailored pants stretching taut against his beautiful backside. Oh he was so doing that on purpose! He deserved having to do Jack's paperwork! Jack stood and walked down to the empty space, creeping up behind Ianto who was clearing up general clutter. He slipped his arms around the Welshman's waist and pulled Ianto back into him when he stood up. Jack nuzzled right behind Ianto's ear, making him moan quietly. He stopped suddenly and turned his head, looking at Gwen's desk. Gwen had been spinning around in her chair and stopped so her back was facing them. Ianto visibly relaxed and Jack kissed the spot he had just been nuzzling.

"Any chance of an orgasmic coffee?" he whispered into Ianto's ear. "I know how good you are with your hands." Jack smirked as Ianto blushed slightly.

"Sure." He placed his hands over Jack's which were still around his waist. "You're going to have to let me go, though."

"Nope. I'll walk with you."

"Fine." Ianto started walking, pulling Jack along behind him awkwardly. "This really would be easier if you just walked behind me and whispered dirty things in my ear," Ianto commented as Jack kicked his ankle. Jack released him and they finished the walk to the kitchenette peacefully. "Industrial Strength?"

"Oh yeah. You know I like it strong and hot."

"That was actually kind of bad, Jack. Are you loosing your touch?" Ianto teased as he went about gathering the necessary ingredients. Suddenly he was flipped around and pinned to the counter, Jacks arms on either side of him. Jack kissed him fiercely, biting his lower lip. He ran his tongue across the bite to soothe it and Ianto moaned softly. Ianto arched his back and pressed their entire fronts together, making Jack push him harder into the counter. His gasp of pain turned into a moan of pleasure as Jack attacked his neck, sucking hard. "Oh god…" he murmured before Jack captured his lips again in a fierce and loving kiss. He took a step back and Ianto collapsed against the counter, panting.

"Now, answer me this, have I lost my touch?" Jack smirked evilly.

"Jack!" Ianto gasped.

"Guess not. I'll see you later." Jack waved evilly and sauntered out of the kitchenette. Ianto took a moment to catch his breath and then finished making Jack's coffee. No point in wasting it. Especially if he could get back at Jack…

* * *

"Coffee, Sir?" Ianto asked, balancing a tray in one hand with a single coffee cup on it.

"Why yes, Ianto. I would love some of your coffee." Ianto grinned and set the cup down next to Jack's hand. Jack immediately grabbed the cup and took a huge gulp, grimacing as he tasted it. "Ianto! You-you gave me _decaf_!" Ianto grinned.

"Oh, did I? Well, that certainly is a shame, Sir."

"You gave me decaf on purpose? Why?"

"That, Sir, was for leaving me like that in the kitchen."

"Fine. You win this round, Ianto Jones. But I'll be back!" Jack called after him as he walked out of the office.

* * *

"Okay everyone, time to go!" Jack called down. Immediately Owen jumped up and helped Tosh with her coat. Gwen grabbed her purse and they were all out of the Hub in five minutes flat. Ianto poked his head in Jack's office.

"Do you need me for anything, or should I leave?"

"You could organize or something. My filing cabinet is getting really messy."

"Certainly, Sir," Ianto responded and walked over to the cabinet and bent over to retrieve files and papers off the desk. "May I ask why your cabinet is a half-size? Is it reflecting anything?" he teased.

"Well, Ianto. Let me tell you a story. Once upon a time there was a man named Jack. Jack was the perfect man, handsome, witty, charming, and sex deprived." Ianto snorted at this particular description. "One day Jack was hunting weevils. He was about to be killed when a man named Ianto came and helped Jack fight off the weevil. Ianto was so smitten with Jack, that he stalked him to get a job. Jack finally relented and gave Ianto a job as a butler. Now Jack had an ulterior motive for hiring Ianto, he was very sexy when he bent over. So Jack immediately replaced everything high with low things so Ianto would have to bend over a lot. The end."

"Nice story, Jack," Ianto said as he bent over to grab more files. He could hear Jack humming appreciatively behind him. "Have you no shame?"

"Get used to it, Ianto. I'm not changing the cabinets back to higher ones. Besides, you must have great muscles from all that bending over. Maybe you could show me later?" he added in a thinly veiled proposition.

"We both know sooner rather than later tonight you're going to do something to me that will make me end up in your bed tonight and late for work tomorrow. So will you just get on with it?"

"If you say so." Suddenly the files were ripped from Ianto's hand and he felt himself pulled towards Jack, which was a pleasant change to being pinned to things. He hit Jack's chest roughly and felt the older man wrap his arms around his waist. He placed one hand on the back of Jack's head, pulling it towards him, and the other on his back, again, pulling them together. Jack's mouth started to wander and do sinful things to Ianto's ear and neck, leaving the Welshman with a rock solid hard on and a very prominent hickey.

"Jack…" he started to complain, but was silenced when Jack started nibbling his other earlobe. "Oh god…shitfuck!" Jack's hand had found it's way inside Ianto's trousers. He stroked Ianto's cock and squeezed it suddenly, earning a gasp of pleasure. He continued his assault on the younger man's neck and cock soon leaving him incoherent and desperate.

"Jack…" This time it was different. More pleading.

"What was that Ianto?" the older man teased.

"Jack, for fuck's sake!"

"Come on Ianto, you know all you have to do is ask," he smirked. Ianto stared at him in disbelief.

"You want me to beg?"

"Preferably on your knees."

"No way, Jack."

"You know if you leave now we'll both just be hot and bothered all night long and then tomorrow we won't be able to restrain ourselves and go at it like bunnies on the table in the briefing room."

"Lovely mental image, Jack. Really pleasant."

"You're welcome. Feel free to beg anytime."

"Please don't make me do this Jack!"

"That was a good start. Now just take out the 'don't make' and switch the 'me' and the 'do' and get rid of the 'this' and you have 'please do me Jack!'. Now you try." Ianto glared daggers at him. Fortunately Jack was immortal. "Come on, you know you want to," he coaxed. Ianto took a deep breath.

"Please, Jack?" he asked tentatively.

"Not a question, pleading! This is an orgasm or not situation!"

"Like life or death for you, I imagine?" Ianto teased.

"Just about," Jack responded, then pushed Ianto to his knees. "Now beg!" Rather than comply, Ianto busied himself with undoing Jack's trousers. He slid them down to Jack's ankles and glanced up at him briefly.

"Why aren't you wearing underwear, Jack? Were you planning this?" Jack did his best to look innocent.

"Not at all! How could I know this would happen?" Ianto smacked him playfully on the leg. "Wanna spank me? I've been a very bad boy." Rather than respond, Ianto started teasing Jack's cock, running his tongue around the head. The immortal immediately stopped making jokes and started making the most delicious sounds Ianto had ever heard. Ianto swallowed him halfway, sucking gently.

"Oh god, Ianto!" The man in question chuckled gently around Jack, making shivers run through his body. Ianto pulled off completely, making Jack moan at the loss of contact.

"Feel free to beg anytime," Ianto teased, still stroking Jack's balls. Jack grabbed Ianto by the hair and pulled him up to meet the older man's lips. After a few seconds he was shoved back to the ground.

"I don't beg. I order. So suck me. Now!" Jack sounded a little impatient. When Ianto didn't obey, Jack grabbed him roughly by the hair again. Ianto inhaled sharply and then Jack's cock was forced in his mouth. He grinned around it and started sucking the demanding man. He skillfully manipulated Jack almost to the point of coming, but he pulled back at the last second. He stood and kissed the older man hard, pressing their bodies together. Ianto fumbled with the buttons on Jack's shirt. When he was done he threw the offending article across the room, growling at Jack's undershirt.

"Why do you wear these anyway?"

"Just to annoy you!" Jack grinned and kissed Ianto's neck, making him moan and squirm slightly against Jack's chest. Ianto grabbed the white shirt at the collar and ripped it down the middle. "Again? I'm going to start charging you for all the shirt's you're ripping!" He would have continued to lecture Ianto, but the younger man was kissing his chest and he had no complaints about that. Jack then realized that while he was completely undressed, Ianto still had on his shirt and boxers. He grabbed the younger man's shoulders and pulled him back up, kissing him hard. He then undid all the buttons on Ianto's shirt with his teeth. John wasn't good for much, but he was good at sex. And he was good at teaching about sex. Maybe he could get him to come for a little visit and maybe a favour. Maybe a group bonding session, just with him and John and Ianto. That would be fun. But at the moment, Ianto was more fun, so Jack concentrated on ripping his shirt off. Ianto kissed him passionately ran his hands appreciatively down Jack's chest to his hips. When he reached Jack's hips he held them, thrusting them together. Ianto kissed Jack, drinking up the following moan. He ground into Jack hard and slow, almost making Jack come then and there. They stumbled back towards the couch, too needy to make it to Jack's bed. Jack pushed Ianto down, then straddled him, rubbing their erections together. Ianto threw his head back and moaned loudly. Jack licked the exposed neck, earning him another groan. He reached under the cushions on the sofa and pulled out lube.

"You keep lube under the cushions in the sofa?" Ianto asked incredulously. Jack kissed his neck again, running his tongue down to Ianto's collarbone, biting down.

"Yep," Jack responded. Ianto couldn't for the life of him remember why Jack was saying 'yep'. He decided to just let it go and get Jack to fuck him hard. He heard the lid of the tube being popped open and then some of the oily liquid being squirted onto Jack's palms. Jack simultaneously pushed a slicked finger into Ianto while rolling his nipple in his mouth. Ianto groaned loudly and could feel himself falling away from the worries and cares of Torchwood, forgetting about his near death experiences with feeding Myfanwy and Janet. He gasped as Jack inserted another finger, scissoring and massaging and stretching him out.

"Jack! Fuck me already!" Ianto's voice was tight with need.

"Your wish is my command," Jack grinned and suddenly he was inside Ianto, and the Welshman was crying out in a mix of pain and pleasure. Jack settled and then started a rhythm, pulling out a few centimeters and impaling himself completely again. Ianto groaned loudly again and pulled Jack closer, kissing him. Jack thrust again and knew immediately from the delicious sounds the delectable Welshman was making he had hit _that spot_, making Ianto see stars. He grinned and thrust a few more times, rubbing their bodies together. The combined effects of Jack fucking him and his cock getting delicious friction in between their bodies made Ianto come with a shout. The sound of Ianto's pleasure drove Jack over the edge, biting into Ianto's shoulder. When they were both able to see straight again Jack pulled out and grabbed a blanket from underneath the sofa, throwing it over them both. Ianto meweled softly and snuggled closer to Jack, making him chuckle. He wrapped his arms around the younger man, enjoying the feeling of his hair against his chest.

* * *

"Jack! Wake up, damnit!"

"I wasn't asleep. I was resting," he responded groggily.

"It's seven thirty Jack!"

"So? Lemme rest!" he begged.

"Jack, Tosh always arrives _now_!" Ianto growled, trying to impress upon his captain the significance of this revelation. Jack grinned.

"And neither of us has wiped the CCTV records yet."

"JACK!! LET ME GO!!" Jack grinned and shook his head.

"Nu-uh!" he squeezed his arms tighter around the Welshman's waist, pressing Ianto's back to his chest. Ianto managed to turn and face his captor, kissing him on the lips. Unfortunately, this had the opposite effect than desired as Jack squeezed him tighter.

"Jack?" Tosh's voice called out through the Hub. "Ianto?" Jack grinned and kissed Ianto's neck, almost making him squeal in surprise. "Where are they?" they heard her mutter. She walked over to her computer console and started them all up, making a loud computer-waking-up-sound. Masked by all that noise she snuck up to the catwalk outside Jack's office. Therefore they were taken completely by surprise when Tosh swung open the door to the office. Jack was still sucking on Ianto's neck, and Ianto was still trying not to make a sound, which only spurred Jack on even more.

"Jack!" Tosh exclaimed.

"Wha-?" he glanced up nervously, pulling off Ianto's neck. He looked guiltily at Tosh, who looked infuriated.

"Jack, keep your personal, or sexual, life away from work!" Jack realized then that she still hadn't figured out that it was Ianto. There were plenty of pale men in Wales with dark brown, almost black hair.

"It's okay, Tosh. I've done this before! I'll deal with it. Just go downstairs, please?" Jack said calmly, ignoring the looks he was getting from Ianto. Tosh nodded, but still looked mad. She left and as soon as the door shut behind her, Ianto glared at Jack.

"Explanation?"

"She didn't recognize you," Jack said, unwrapping his arms from his young lover.

"Oh. That's good." He stood, taking the blanket with him. Jack shivered and glared.

"Ianto!"

"I have to go and shower, then get ready for the day. And think of an excuse for being so late. And coming out of your office," Ianto ginned at him. Jack sighed and flopped down on the sofa. He heard the water running from his small bathroom in the sleeping hole. An idea struck him, and he decided it was too genius to pass up. He stood quickly and jumped down the hole. He walked into the bathroom just in time to see Ianto closing the shower door. He grinned and stalked over to the small, warm, wet, enclosed space. He swung the door open to be greeted by a water-streaked back. Ianto was humming under his breath, and had consequently not heard Jack's approach. Jack took the opportunity to wrap his arms around the Welshman, making him jump. Jack buried his face in his shoulder, kissing the skin lightly. Ianto relaxed and leaned back against Jack's chest. After a minute, he realized what they were doing.

"Jack! I have to actually shower!" Ianto protested.

"I'll let you go if I can bathe you," Jack murmured into the back of Ianto's shoulder.

"Jack…" But Jack had started doing sinful things to Ianto's neck and shoulder, crumbling his resolve. "Fine." Jack clapped his hands happily, reaching for the soap. Thirty minutes later they were both clean, and Ianto had another hickey to match the other one Jack gave him last night. Ianto put on a complete three-piece suit in the same time it took Jack to put on an undershirt, a shirt and trousers. Mostly because he spent a lot of the time watching Ianto slowly button up his shirt. Ianto then pulled a small device that looked like a razor out of his pocket. He walked into the bathroom, and curious Jack followed him.

"What's that?" Jack asked as Ianto held it up to one of the prominent hickeys.

"Secret," Ianto responded. He pressed a button and the device whirred for a minute, before making the red mark fade completely. Jack stared at him, completely shocked.

"What? Is that alien?" Jack asked in disbelief as Ianto took care of the other mark.

"Yep. Totally against regulations."

"That's right. I might have to punish you for having it." Jack grinned suggestively.

"You can punish me all you want tonight, Jack. Not now." He pocketed the alien technology and climbed the ladder, straightening his suit once he had reached the top.

"Ianto!" Tosh exclaimed when she saw him emerge from the office. "Why didn't I see you come in?"

"I got here before you, Tosh," Ianto responded calmly.

"But, where were you? You weren't the one in Jack's office…" she trailed off. Ianto did his best attempt at looking slightly hurt and confused at the same time.

"I was in the plant room." He smiled at her. "Coffee or tea?"

"Tea, thanks," she responded, drifting of confusedly. Ianto retreated to the kitchen, chuckling as he heard Tosh yelling at Jack.

"…Ianto….do that to him? …pining for you…" he heard snippets of Tosh's side. Jack remained silent as he was berated some more. "…thought you cared…hurt him…." He walked out of kitchenette, bearing a tray.

"Refreshments?" he grinned happily as Tosh looked embarrassed.

"Thanks Ianto," Tosh murmured. Jack grabbed his coffee and sighed happily.

"Ah…orgasmic as always. Good thing it's not decaf. I might have to punish you." Ianto blushed lightly and retreated back to the kitchenette again. Tosh was prevented from yelling at Jack by the arrival of Gwen. She was screaming at someone on her mobile, cursing at them in Welsh. Ianto popped his head out of the kitchen, looking concerned and insulted. When he noticed Gwen on the phone he left them alone. Owen walked in a minute later, looking tired.

"Bloody hell! How'd you get here early?" he asked Tosh.

"Some of us slept alone last night," she quipped, her eyes laughing at him. He scowled at her and Jack pressed his lips together to keep in a 'you're the only one, Tosh'. He left the group as they started their daily jobs and walked to the kitchen.

"Tosh still doesn't realize it was me on the sofa?" he asked without turning around.

"Nope," Jack responded, resting his head on Ianto's shoulder, watching him make coffee for Gwen and Owen. "Another successful con pulled off."


End file.
